


Futile Debates

by Lams4Life4Ever



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A+ Memes, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, I like Thomas Jefferson x James Madison, In Chapter 10, M/M, Modern, Other, Reader can be a boy or a girl, Writing gets better as times goes on I promise, You can be shipped with anyone, because you choose, debate, or whatever, the dankest of the dank, you choose what happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lams4Life4Ever/pseuds/Lams4Life4Ever
Summary: Winning elections was almost as easy as breathing, so why would this one be any different?Well, for one, you and Alexander Hamilton were running for the same position.And his friends were getting in the way, too. But they were kinda cute.  orModern Hamilton x Reader. It's a choose your own adventure so this can kinda go anywhere, but the underlying plot is a school election where you are running against Alexander.





	1. Chapter 1

You were sitting at your desk, waiting for the last class of the day to start. Your computer was open and you were typing away like there was no tomorrow. Writing, how boring. You absolutely hated it. Sure, you were 'good' at it but that didn't mean you had to be infatuated with it. So you weren't thrilled when you had to write a campaign speech and plan for a debate. But it would all be worth it when you would finally beat that smart-ass, Alexander Hamilton.

You slowed your typing to a stop. How could you write while thinking of him?  
You took in a deep sigh. Alexander always had to ruin everything for you. You leaned back in your seat and let your gaze drift around the room. More students had trickled in. At least Alex and his Hamilsquad hadn't arrived yet. How self-absorbed can you be to name your posse after yourself? As if to spite you, they all burst in. They were laughing loudly, talk about killing a calm mood.

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear,” you said under your breath. You shot them a death glare which quickly softened. You had to admit, though, they were pretty cute. The Frenchman, Lafayette, quickly met your gaze before he broke away from the group and sat beside you.

“Damn assigned seats,” you thought, trying to be mad. Your face betrayed you and you smiled at the large baguette. His accent was pleasing to listen to, okay?  
After putting his bag down and settling in he turned to you.

“How's your speech coming along?” he asked while glancing at your computer.

“I'm hav- Hey, wait. Did Alex put you up to this? Is he trying to get information on me?” you questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Non, non. I'm just curious,” he said while raising his hands in defence.

“Fine.” You sat in silence for a while. Not quite awkward, but not comfortable either. Just as you were about to continue writing Laff's phone rang softly. (His ringtone was a song Alexander wrote and he sang called...uh..Guns and Ships. Again, self-absorbed, much?) You listened in on the conversation while pretending to be reading over your work.

“Ils ne voulait pas me le dire. Non, j'attrapai un aperçu de celui-ci. Il est dans un beau style. Oui. Je ne pense pas. Allez, ami, il n'y a pas besoin de vous inquiéter,”  
((They would not tell me. No, I caught a glimpse of it. It is in a beautiful style (font or writing style). Yes. I do not think so. Come on, friend, there's no need to worry.)) said Lafayette, absentmindedly staring at the back of his textbook.

“Tu sais que je peux parler français, aussi.” you said, giggling slightly. “Vous pouvez dire Alex casse-toi. Je vais gagner.” (( I can speak French, also. You can tell Alex piss off. I am going to win.))  
In the slightly shocked silence that ensued, you could hear Alex talking through the phone and in real life. You inwardly chuckled at how confused he sounded. Sadly your enjoyment was cut short. The teacher had come in and was just standing there. Presumably doing one of those “I'll wait” things. You took one last look at Laf and gave him your signature half smile wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting Closed  
> It's the end of class, what do you do?  
> 1\. Talk to Lafayette  
> 2\. Go home  
> 3\. Go to school library
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
>    
> This is my first work.


	2. Chapter 2

You slammed your laptop shut triumphantly. It had been a fairly productive class but you were excited to get home and work. You turned to your left to put your laptop away and made eye contact with Lafayette. You smiled at him. A plan began forming in your mind. Why not try to get some dirt on Alexander's campaign?

"Ah, monsieur Lafayette how are you?" you asked. 

"I'm okay, why are you asking?"

"...Just making small talk," You answered with a shrug. There were a few moments of silence while he looked down and packed up his stuff.

"So....How are your fencing lesson coming along?" You asked. If you get him to speak passionately about something he may get caught up in it and let something slip. Lafayette looked up in surprise at your sudden question.

"It's going quite well. I've been advancing very quickly," the Frenchman responded. "I have to say; I am very good." His accent was thickening, you were getting him. 

"Are you going to participate in any competitions?" you asked innocently.

"As a matter of fact, I am! It's being held his weekend in the Lee Arena. I'm partially nervous, though." 

"Oh! Wow! Is it open to the public?" 

"Oui, although you must pay $5 to get in. Alexander and John are going." Lafayette declared proudly. You flinched slightly at his mention but continued to smile. Your plan was working.

"I'll see if I can make it! How is Alexander, by the way?" You asked tentatively. 

"Ah, I guess he's okay, but he's almost always working on that speech thing...ugh. I tell 'im to take a break but he never listen! He is constantly...Woah, woah, woah!" Lafayette stopped talking, "You're just using me to get information on Alexander!"

"Hey, I just got the idea from you!" you said defensively. 

"Now, since you played with my emotions, you HAVE to attend my competition!" he said, pretending to be hurt. 

"Fine," you said flinging your arms into the air. You looked around the room; everyone had already left. You picked up your bag and stood. "Well, I got to go. Goodbye, Lafayette."  
Lafayette stood as well and you walked out together. 

You stood at the bus stop, waiting for the city bus to take you home. The red and yellow leaves were blowing by at regular intervals. You buried your face deeper into your coat. Autumn was pretty, but the cold was never very pleasant. Your gaze drifted over to the children pretending to smoke with their cold breath. It was only slightly annoying. You closed your eyes, trying to focus on your speech. No use in wasting time, right?  


You were pulled out of your thoughts by another person walking over to wait beside you. You looked over at the short boy. John Laurens, another Hamilsquad member. The least annoying of them all. He looked back at you and smiled. His freckles complemented his smile very well. Even though you weren't friends he was still very nice to you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting closed.  
>  What do you do?  
> 1\. Make small talk (maybe about turtles??)  
> 2\. Ask him about fencing competition  
> 3\. Ignore him and check your phone
> 
> If you have any ideas for this story I would be more than happy to make it happen :D.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, how's it going?" you asked pensively, returning the smile. After seemingly recovering from the initial shock of you talking to him he responded. 

"Uh, it's going pretty well," he said, chuckling, "I actually just got a new pet turtle. He is so cute! I named him Dexis. I am so glad I finally got enough money. I had to take up another part time to pay for him. But it was worth it! I can quit now, though. I am so excited for all the adventure we will have together."  
It seemed as though all the Hamilsquad could get caught up talking about practically anything. Perhaps that's why they were all such good friends. 

"Aw, he's sounds so cute. You're probably really excited to get home then, huh?" you asked.

"Hehe, I am," he said while glancing at the road. 

"So, uh, what kind of turtle is it?" 

"Oh, it's a box turtle."

A thought struck you suddenly, what if you tried to get dirt on Alexander through Laurens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting closed.  
>    
> Do you:  
> A) Get the dirt  
> B) Continue talking about the turtle


	4. Chapter 4

"A box turtle, eh?" you asked playfully, "I used to have one as well." 

"I bet him and Dexis would have been really good friends," John replied. 

"Yeah, I bet they would," you said, "Does he have a nice habitat?"

"I'd like to think so," he responded proudly while his smile grew.

"He is one lucky turtle."

"Hah, thanks."

You sighed. Your gaze drifted off onto the snowy road. You were about to continue thinking about your speech when both you and John got a text at the exact same time. Slightly surprised you reached into your pocket and pulled out your phone 

1 email from Alexander Hamilton

"God damn it," you hissed under your breath, hoping Laurens didn't hear you. You tapped on the notification. While it was loading you look over to the short boy. Reading his phone from over his shoulder he had also received a text from the loud mouthed bother. You looked down to your screen to read the text. 

"Dear Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson, Eliza Schuyler, (Y/N) (L/N), James Madison, Charl-"

"Oh, my god....So many people," you whispered. You were going to continue reading when the bus finally arrived. You quickly shoved your phone into your pocket. You gestured for John to go first. He smiled and thanked you before getting on. You swiftly mounted the steps and handed the driver your ticket. Slowly you walked down the aisle, trying to find a seat without someone already in it. Luckily you found one just before the bus started. You pulled out your phone and opened up the message again. 

"I know you all have very busy lives, but I must bring something to your attention. Someone has vandalised the back of the school. There will be a meeting tomorrow after school to discuss this issue. Please RSVP as soon as possible. Thank you.  
Signed,  
A. Ham"

"Oh god....," you said a little too loudly. "Why does he sign off his messages like that? I have to go if I want to keep up my reputation."

You replied with an "I'll be there" and slipped your phone back into your pocket. Sitting up straight you surveyed the bus. John Laurens was sitting a seat to the right and ahead of you. You weren't sure but you could almost swear John Adams, a lazy teacher, was also on the bus. 

You spaced out, thinking about anything and everything. Before you knew it John was standing up and getting off the bus. 

"Oh crap," you said. John's stop was two stops after yours. You were going to have to walk through the snow and ice to get home. You stood up and got off the bus. John was about to walk away when he saw you get off. 

"Hey, what are you doing here? Isn't your stop like.....back there?" he asked softly. 

"Hah, yeah. I guess I missed it," you replied. You awkwardly shifted your weight. 

"Aw, really?" he asked. He sounded concerned, "Your backpack looks pretty heavy.........Uh....I can carry your bag for you and walk you if you'd like." John pulled out his phone and typed something quickly. 

"Uh, no, you don't have to-" you started.

"It's pretty cold out here. If we leave now we could reach warmth before we freeze our asses off, and.....Yeah...," he said and gesturing towards your bag. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting Closed  
> What do you do?
> 
> A) Decline and walk alone  
> B) Accept  
> C) Decline and wait for another bus
> 
> Sorry if anyone is OOC.  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay," you said while smiling, "if you insist."

"Oh... Wow! Uh, just let my drop off my bag...At my house, so I can carry yours!" John said, pointing over his shoulder towards his house. He seemed so..Suprised? Did he expect you to say no?

"Yeah, I'll be waiting here," you said waving him off. John turned around and jogged into his dorm. You looked at the door even after he entered his residence. You tore your gaze away from the grand door and turned around to face the street. Looking around, you noticed you were the only one outside. Understandable, since it was below freezing. 

"Am I going to get frostbite?" you asked yourself, beginning to worry. Luckily John burst out of his house at that very moment. You sighed in relief as he jogged up beside you.

"...Here, let me take your bag now," Laurens said between pants. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting Closed.
> 
> Do you:  
> 1\. Let him take your bag and walk with him  
> 2\. Not let him take your bag but walk with him anyways  
> 3\. Change your mind and decline his offer entirely.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hah... I, uh, changed my mind. I can carry it myself. But you can still walk with me if you'd like. When we get to my house you can come in to warm up," you said, glancing around. 

"Well...Um....Sure! That sounds nice," John responded. 

"Soooo...Let's go," you said as you started walking.

"Don't you live in the other direction?" 

You stopped in your tracks. You did live the other way. You inwardly cringed, John probably thought you were some dumb....whatever. Taking a deep breath you replied, "Yup!" and turned around. 

Soon you both fell into step beside each other. Laurens' fluffy coat was bobbing in time with his steps. Maybe John wasn't all that bad.  
John noticed you looking at him and smiled. 

"Do you like my coat? Alexander picked it out for me. I didn't like it at first but it's grown on me," John said gesturing at the coat.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting Closed
> 
> How do you respond?  
> 1\. Like the coat, the fluff is so good  
> 2\. Dislike the coat  
> 3\. Turtles  
> 4\. Hate on Alexander
> 
> wow you guys changing your minds so suddenly


	7. Chapter 7

"Yeah, it's beautiful! It matches your...," you pause, inwardly thinking _face._ You stop right in your tracks, cursing under your breath. No, you are not going to fall for someone you only really met recently. (Not to mention he was one of *cough* Alexander's *cough* friends, no less!) The thought of this, paired with the fact that the wind was picking up, caused you to shiver.

"Hey, (Y/N), are you okay?" John said, looking back at you, a genuinely concerned look on his features. By now, he had noticed that you were staring off into some unknown space, and for a considerable time too. John began approaching you warily. You shook your head, clearing your thoughts and bringing you back to reality.

"Uh! Turtles!...Oh, Yeah," you blurt out, plastering on a smile, praying that John wouldn't press the issue. Sadly, once again, it seemed like luck wasn't really on your side.

"Are you sure?" he asked slowly, bobbing his head in unvoiced curiosity.

You take a deep breath, trying to calm yourself. "Yes. I am fine, John," you say, your composure returning, "Thank you for worrying about me." With that, you continued on with your walk.  
As John walked beside you, you couldn't help but noticed how irresistibly cute he looked, his hair filled with snow, nose reddened with cold. After these embarrassing thoughts, you kept your gaze down. Shortly thereafter, you two began to approach your apartment.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting closed
> 
> Do you:  
> 1\. Thank John, bid him farewell and part ways.  
> 2\. Invite John inside.  
> 3\. Rush inside without saying anything.


	8. Chapter 8

You glanced up at your home that was fast-approaching, beginning to contemplate how you were going to see John off. You thought you were ready to say goodbye, but when the time came for you to bid farewell to the other, the words just couldn't seem to form.

"Uh, uh-" you stuttered, trying to formulate actual comprehensive words. You glanced towards to house, trying to find something to say. Before you knew what you were doing, you blurted out, "Hey, wanna come in?" you asked, inwardly cringing at how stupid you sounded.

Even so, John's smile grew wider, (if that was even possible) and he nodded eagerly. "Sure! That sounds great."

You should have felt relieved that he didn't reject you, but your heart couldn't help put start to beat faster. You felt anxious, but you weren't the exactly sure way. You didn't _like_ this man, right? That was impossible. Or at least that's what you hoped.

"Oh, uh, great!" you said nervously, leaning back on your feet. You awkwardly gesture towards your house. "This way, then!" You smiled, but chances are that it looked more like a grimace.

The two of you enter your home, your nerves finally calming down as the familiar smell of candles filled your senses. You smiled, this time genuinely. The foyer was small, but John seemed contented, his smile matching yours. 

"This place is nice, really cosy," he said, shrugging off his coat. "Thanks for inviting me, by the way!"

You head into your kitchen, John in tow. "What would you like? I have some cocoa, coffee, tea... Whatever you would like," you offered, pulling out a chair for John to sit in.

"Uh, cocoa if you wouldn't mind!" John replied. You nodded in response, beaming, already starting to make his drink. You sat down next to John as his drink was brewing, ready to attempt at making conversation. 

"How are things going for you at school?" you asked, tilting your head. John only half-heartedly shrugged.

"It..." John paused, taking a moment to think about what to say, "It's going great! Alex and I have big plans for this year."

At the mention of _Alexander_ you frowned. You were about to respond when you realised that it was high time to checked on John's Cocoa. You stood up, grabbed the pot, and poured John a piping hot mug-full. You strode over to the other's spot and set the mug in front of him.

As John sipped on his hot beverage, he hummed in pleasure. "Woah, (Y/N), this is just delicious..." he slumped into his seat, happy.

You looked back at him from the sink, where you were cleaning your own dishes, "Thank you, John!" you replied, "It's my own secret recipe!"

"Well, it certainly is tasty! Thank you so much." John leant back in his chair, staring into the mug. He was silent for a moment, apparently thinking. "Hey (Y/N), can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, for sure, shoot."

"Why do you hate Alexander?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1." I don't really HATE him, but_________"  
> 2\. Say nothing  
> 3\. "I Hate him because _____"
> 
> Voting closed!


	9. Chapter 9

_"Why do you hate Alexander?"_

The words hit you like a train, causing you to freeze. _This_ wasn't the question you were expecting. You stood there, unsure of how to respond.

You took in a deep breath, trying to calm your flustered self. "W-well," you started, dropping the sentence. You shifted, visibly uncomfortable.

Your first instinct was to shut yourself up, and refuse to give any details. You didn't want to get too close to anyone, didn't want to get personal. It wasn't before long the man with the freckled face in front of you gave such an understanding and reassuring smile that you began to cave. You didn't think it would be physically possible to say no to that face.

The aforementioned man sat up, now looking into your eyes. You looked away.

"(Y/N), you don't have to tell me if-" he started.

"No, no, no, it's fine." you interrupted. The last thing you wanted was for John, or anyone for that matter, to pity you. So you told half of the truth. "It's just that," you said, slumping into the seat next to John, your mind finally able to put words together, "He's always blabbing, and never apologises. I don't know if you notice this, but Alexander is an obnoxious loudmouth bother-" you cut yourself off there, wary of what you were saying. You almost forgot that the man in front of you and Alex were _best friends._ "Sorry," you added after a short pause. Even if you wouldn't like to admit it at the time, you were scared you had offended John.

"Oh, no, it's okay," John said with a smile. "Alex can be a nuisance sometimes, but that's why we love 'em." You notice that John now seems to be staring off into space, his gaze distant. 

You glance downwards, slightly embarrassed, but decided to continue, "He just really gets on my nerves sometimes." you say, your voice cracking, "He probably hates me anyways." You buried you face into your hands.

John leaned in towards you, resting his arm against you back, patting it gently. He didn't say anything, but his presence comforted you. You lifted your head, now smiling. You were glad that you ran into the bubbling, charismatic John. 

For the next hour, the two of you mutually decided that it was best to stay away from the Alexander comments, and chatted about turtles and other animals. 

You looked towards the clock hanging on the pale blue wall. 6:04 pm. John had been at your house for almost three hours. You stood up from your chair, hoping John would do the same. 

"Well, I have some homework to do so I better get going on that," you said making your way to the door. John followed behind you. He put his boots on first, then his coat. The fluff almost got in his eye. 

"Thanks for coming!" You said, opening the door for him.

"Thank you for having me," he replied with that gorgeous smile of his. He stepped out into the cold air and you shut the door behind him. You walked back to your loveseat and sat down. Letting your gaze wander, your eyes fell upon your phone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting closed
> 
> What do you do?
> 
> 1\. Do your homework  
>  2\. Text Aaron  
>  3\. Look at memes


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ey memes

"Eh, why not?" you thought to yourself, picking up the phone. "Some memes once in a while never hurt anyone."

 

 

After scrolling through for quite a while you were snapped out of your trance by a loud ding. You practically fell off the chair from the sudden noise. After regaining your composure you looked down at your phone. You had received a text from Aaron Burr. You and Aaron had been friends for a while. You both disliked Alexander, although the two of you never really showed it. You opened up the messenger app and read the text.

"Hello, (Y/N). Do you have anything scheduled for tomorrow night?"

You smiled at how formally he wrote his texts.

"Yeah, I do. There's a meeting right after school," you replied.

"Wait, aren't you going to that meeting, too?" you added as an afterthought. You waited for a minute and he still hadn't replied. You were about to go back to those super dank memes when the reply finally came in.

"Oh, it seems as though I am going, too. Well, are you free afterwards?"

"Yea, I think so, why?"

"Thomas, James and I are going to the mall and we were wondering if you would like to come, too."

"I'll think about it, okay? :D While I ponder how about you look at some good memes, eh?"

"Sure!"

_4 photos sent_

"You sure do know how to find good memes," he replied

"Thank you." You typed back. You quickly glanced up at the time on your phone. 9:00 pm. "Sorry, Aaron, I got to go. Homework."

"Oh, okay. Have fun."

You clicked you phone off and set it into your pocket. You leant back into you stiff loveseat, sighing. You didn't want to stand up. You were comfortable right where you were. For ten minutes you had a back and forth debate with yourself on whether or not to stand. Finally, you relented. You stood up and slowly made your way to your backpack. The grey bag was still at the front door where you left it when you first came in with John. You smiled at the recently formed memory while picking up your bag.

_______________________________________________

You shut the textbook triumphantly. You had still managed to finish your homework for the week, even with all those earlier distractions. Slowly, you heaved yourself up from your swivel chair and walked 3 feet just to flop down in your bed.

______________________________________________

After four hours of peaceful sleep, your phone went off. It was only 8:00 am, who could be calling this early? The volume was still pumped up the whole way, so the ringing was _very_ loud. Your eyes shot open suddenly, your whole body jumped, causing you to fall out of the bed. You scrambled to stand up and find the phone as it kept ringing. After five intense seconds, you remembered that you had put your phone in your pocket as you were still wearing your clothes. You whipped out your phone and looked at the caller ID.

"Thomas Jefferson (DJ T-Dawg)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting Closed
> 
> Okay bois there are two questions today:
> 
> A) Do you go to the mall with Burr, Jefferson, and Madison?  
>  1a: Yes  
>  2a: No
> 
> B) Do you pick up the phone?  
>  1b: Yes  
>  2b: Let it ring until voicemail  
>  3b: send it straight to voicemail
> 
> Also, feel free to interpret those memes however you want. Were you really looking at them? Was I just using them as filler? Are they just a representation of the memes you viewed? How many memes did you view, anyway? 
> 
>   _The world may never know_


	11. Chapter 11

Your phone almost fell out your hands when you scrambled to answer it. 

"Hello?" you asked, trying not to sound too tired. 

"JAMES!!!!!!! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PUT IT????!?!!?!?!!??!?!?!" Jefferson yelled from the other line. 

"Hello? Hello?" You tried again 

"I SWEAR TO THE LORD JESUS IF YOU DONT COME OUT OF THERE WITH-," There was some rustling. "What? Hello? (Y/N)??" 

"Hello, Thomas. Is it safe you assume that you accidentally called me?" There were a few seconds of uncomfortable silence. 

"....How much did you hear?" 

"Not too much, don't worry." You said as you began pacing around the room, a habit you had picked up over the years. 

"Okay........Well, uh...... Are you coming to the mall tomorrow?" 

You thought for a second before answering "Yup! Sounds fun. So right after the meeting?" 

"Yeah, see you th- HEY WAIT!" Thomas had hung up. 

"Well THAT was interesting," you whispered to yourself. You looked over at the clock again and decided it was best if you got ready for school. After throwing together on a couple items of clothing you finished your routine and stuffed your completed homework into your bag. After gathering momentum you slung your bag over your shoulder and burst out the door. You quickly looked at your phone. 8:34. Making good time. 

Trudging through the thick snow you went over your plans for the election. With all that had been happening recently, they had been pushed to the back of your mind. You were pulled out of your thoughts when you realised you didn't know which bus you would be taking. You lived in a pretty dense neighbourhood so there were more options than one would expect. You usually only went on two busses, depending on how you were feeling that day. One, Whitlams, had a nicer view but took a little longer to get to school, and Horsal, which you rode yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, which will it be? 
> 
> a) Whitlams (Hamilton will be there)  
> b) Horsal (Jefferson and/or Laurens will be there)
> 
> Voting Closed


	12. Chapter 12

You quickly decided to ride with Horsal. You jogged over to the bus stop and pulled out your phone. Before you could begin to do anything the bus arrived. You readjusted your backpack strap up and hopped on. After flashing the driver your bus pass you gazed around the seats. Immediately, your gaze fell upon your childhood friend: Thomas Jefferson. Lucking, he was in a window seat. You strode down the aisle and plopped yourself down beside him. You threw your backpack at your feet with a thud. He looked up at the noise. 

"Hey," you greeted. Thomas smiled warmly. 

"Yes, you can sit here. Thanks for asking," he replied in his signature sweet tone. You rolled your eyes playfully while nudging him with your elbow. 

"C'mon, I know you just love it when I sit next to you."

"Oh, I sure do." You giggled for a little while before regaining control of yourself. 

"So, what were you talking about this morning when you called me?" You asked, leaning over the armrest. Thomas gently put you back in your seat by placing is hand on your forehead and pushing. 

"Doesn't matter. I've sorted it out now," he replied smoothly. 

"Tell meeeeeeeeeee," you whined. Much to your dismay, you felt the bus roll to a stop outside of your school. 

"Whoops, guess I can't. What a shame," he said, standing up "Guess I'll have to tell you another time. See you later!" And with that, he stepped over your legs and exited the bus. You sighed in defeat and exited behind John. You hadn't noticed him get on the bus, but it was still nice to see him. As you left you tried to skip the last metal step but failed. You ended up stumbling as you landed and almost falling. But you swiftly regained your balance and continued walking. 

"Never doing that again," you thought, smiling. Today was going to be a good day. 

After gazing a the school's running track for a moment you hurried inside to prepare for the day. You raced through the halls you knew all too well towards your locker. You reached the blue box and quickly opened the classic lock. The movement had become second nature to you. Excited to start the day you swung the door open at lightning speed. But the familiar bang of metal against metal didn't reach your ears. 

"FUCK" Someone yelled. You immediately stepped back to see who it was. 

You had just hit Alexander Hamilton with your locker door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you do?  
> A) Apologize profusely  
> B) Stay silent  
> C) Try to blame it on him  
> Voting Closed.


	13. Chapter 13

You had just hit Alexander Hamilton with your locker door.

"Oh, shit!" you exclaimed, jumping back immediately at the impact. You slowly closed the door, cringing, as you mentally prepared yourself to face the man you had just hit. You licked your lips as you were greeted with a bent-over Alexander who was sprawled on the hallway's floor. You stifled a laugh before offering a hand to help him up. "Ahh, s-sorry," you stammered, trying to keep the laughing at bay. "I-" you paused to let out a small chuckle, "I didn't see you there."

Alex grabbed your hand, and for a second, your heart stopped. Before you could realise what was happening, Alexander Hamilton had pulled you downwards to join him on the ground. You almost landed on top him, if it weren't for the fact that he had rolled away before impact. "shIT" you yelled, arm flailing wildly as you searched for something to grab on to. It was too late. It was your worst nightmare. You were laying on the ground next to one arch-enemy. Alexander, on the other hand, was smirking his ass off.

"Karma," he purred, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Asshat." you retorted. Not your best comeback, but it got the point across. You put your hands on his chest and before you could push away, cat calls emitted from the students who were beginning to flood the halls. Your face flushed and hastily stood up.

"Fuck you," you snarl.

"Maybe next time, hun." 

You had no idea how you managed to keep yourself from slapping his face off right then and there.

"Thanks sooo much, (Y/N). You know, I was just thinking that I needed a good, hard hit on the head with a metal door today," Alexander seethed while standing up and brushing himself off. 

"What do you want, dipshit?" You growled back, standing and putting your hand back on the locker's door, contemplating whether or not to hit the man with it again. Sadly, you decided against it.

"Whoa, no need to be hostile," Alex said, raising his hands up in defence. Augh, this man and his double standards. "I just wanted to ask if you had any ideas about what do about the vandals." He pouted, staring at you like he was hurt emotionally. For a second, you were going to console him but quickly shook your head. 

_No, he's just faking it._ You told yourself, raising a brow towards the other. 

"Well I-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting Closed
> 
> A) _FILL IN THE BLANK!_  
>  B) Don't tell him!  
> C) Kick him
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	14. Chapter 14

"Well, I," you paused, thinking of an answer, "I don't think I have enough information to come up with a fair an effective solution since all I know about the situation is that it happened. I'll likely have a better idea what course of action we should take once we actually have the meeting. Besides, I don't trust you not to take my idea and bring it up at the meeting as if it were your own, intentionally or not." You slammed the locker door shut the rest of the way, adding to the dramatic feel of your speech.  
"Catch you later," you said and walked off. Man, that felt good. There was a slight bounce in your step as you walked don the hallway, smiling the whole time. You made it to the door before a sudden realisation hit you like the locker door hit Alexander. You forgot your books in your locker. Stopping suddenly, you spun around and began to run back to your locker. You slowed down a bit when you remembered the infamous "no running in the halls" rule, but you were still going too fast to be considered "safe". Flying around the corner, you rushed by Burr. 

"Hey, (Y/N)," he said with a gentle smile. You barely noticed him, let alone have enough time to stop and chat. Finally, you reached your locker. You hadn't even locked it. You flung the door open and whipped out your geography books. You slammed the door and swiftly clicked the lock back into place. Turning around, you saw Burr. He was....Waiting for you? It would be rude to ignore him again. You snatched a glance at the clock. Your first class will be starting soon. 

What do you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A) Say hi then rush by  
> B) Say nothing  
> C) Stop and have a conversation 
> 
> Voting Closed
> 
> Hey, bois I'm back from the dead. Hope you didn't forget about me......  
>  ** _backflips back to the moon_ **


	15. Chapter 15

You looked at Aaron and the end of the hall ran. You couldn't be late. Bute as you passed him you slowed. Aaron was one of your best friends so you were kind of obliged to stop. You stopped and smiled. "Hey, Aaron."

"Hi (Y/N). How are you?" he asked. He seemed relieved that you accepted his request to talk. 

"I'm well, thank you."

"That's good," he said softly. There was a short pause. "So we're still on for this evening, correct?" You stared at him dead in the eyes. Your mind was racing trying to bring up what he was talking about. You two weren't going on a date, were you? Suddenly, you remembered. 

"Oh, yeah! Yup, still on for tonight. After that meeting with Hamilton. Do you have any ideas for it?" 

"Uh...Not really. I'll probably just sit and watch, you?" Aaron said, smiling gently. 

Your breath hitched.

"What?" you asked weakly. You were extremely confused. Why would he watch you? That would be creepy and didn't Burr already have a crush on Theodosia? 

"Do you have any ideas?" he inquired again.

"Oh," you said bluntly, "not yet, but yeah your plan sounds pretty good." you shift your weight as silence envelops your and Burr. You and Aaron's conversations often had long stretches of silence, but it was never awkward. 

"This meeting is kinda spontaneous," you commented.

"It is. But then again, when is Hamilton not spontaneous?" he replied. A smug look overtook his features. For a split second his eyes seemed to be filled with an immense sadness. 

"Do you think-" he was cut off by the bell. You were officially late. Aaron's gaze snapped up towards the bell then back at you. After seeing the worried look on your face a panicked expression covered his face. He was almost as distressed as you felt. 

"Oh no, do you have class? I don't start until third period. Oh my god I'm sorry. " 

"It's okay. I've got to go bye!" you blurted out quickly. You took off running, completely ignoring the rules. 

You skid into class and accidentally slammed the door while the teacher was mid-sentence. The teacher, Nathaniel Gorham, shot his head up and looked at you. He looked confused for a second before his eyes settled in a glare. Gorham had never liked you, which was unfortunate since he was your homeroom and geography teacher. His dislike was understandable, you had a habit of talking during his class. Hey, it wasn't your fault his class was so boring. 

"Couldn't you try to slip in a little more...subtly?" he asked while his glare intensified. You could practically feel the whole class' eyes staring at you. Everyone was dying for any drama they could latch on to. 

You looked back at Mr Gorham. His eyes had returned to the class. You couldn't help but release a sigh of relief. Quietly, you walked over to your desk and sat down. 

"Oh, and (Y/N)? Meet me in my room after school," Gorham said just as you were setting your textbooks on your desk. Your blood ran cold. You would miss Hamilton's meeting. You couldn't let that happen. That would be like admitting defeat. 

"But sir!" you argued defiantly. 

"No buts. Protest again and I'll double your stay," he added, picking up a piece of chalk. He began writing the schedule for the day. It was an annoying, tedious task he performed almost every day. You plopped the book down on your desk and buried your face in your hands. Slowly, you breathed in the calming scent of your de-stressing tea you had stored in a necklace which you kept hidden under your shirt. 

"I can talk my way out of this," you whispered to yourself. Saying it aloud calmed you down, even though you didn't completely believe it. Your hands slowly fell off of your face as took a deep breath. It was going to be okay. 

 

You stepped out of Gorham's classroom. Your eyes had rolled so many times that the person next to you jokingly told you to stop or your eyes would roll out of their head. Your eyes fell on Eliza. She was one of your many childhood friends. You hadn't hung out with her much recently but you had the same class so it wouldn't hurt to chat. 

"Hey, Eliza! How are you?" you asked walking over to her. 

"Oh, I'm great today! Thank you for asking. How are you? How's school going for you?" she exclaimed excitedly. Oh, how you missed her kindness. You signalled to her to walk and talk. You definitely didn't want to be late again. 

"I'm okay. I've been better,"

"Oh, what happened?" she asked. She looked so concerned that it almost broke your heart. 

"Ugh, Mr Gorham is making me stay after school because I was late," you mumbled.

"Well, that's overreacting."

"I know!" you declared, throwing your hands up in the air. Eliza stepped back so that you wouldn't hit her. 

"Oh, sorry," you said dropping your hands back down to your sides. 

"It's okay, she said, smiling. Man, how you loved Eliza. You were about to make a joke when you reached your class. You sat rows away from Eliza so there were no other appropriate chances to continue chatting. 

 

Finally, it was almost the end of the day. Your eyes kept flicking to the clock. You wanted to get in and out of that Gorham meeting as quickly as possible. After what felt like an eternity the final bell rang. You practically flew out of your chair. The teacher, John Adams, looked up at you but didn't say or do anything. He almost never did anything. You walked swiftly through the halls, pushing through the other rushed students. You paused for a second in front of the door, formulating a plan. You then slid through Gorham's open door.

"Good afternoon, sir," you said, trying to be as respectful as possible. Mr Gorham looked up from whatever he was reading 

"Hello, (Y/N). Let's just cut to the chase. I'm guessing that you're just as ready to get out of here as I am?" he said, sitting up; and gazing at your with an unreadable expression. 

"Yes, sir,"

"You were late, this is your punishment, alright? I'd hold you here for longer but the wife wants me to spend more time with my kids...And I don't really feel like hanging around here,"

"Completely understandable, Gorham," said feeling ecstatic. At least your wouldn't completely miss the meeting. Mr Gorham glared at you and gestured vaguely in the air, hinting at you to say something. 

"Sir," you added after realising what he wanted. He insisted that every student addressed him as sir. Although it was common practice at your school Gorham enforced to more than any other teacher. 

"Just don't let this late thing happen again. You're at a very prestigious establishment. It'd be a shame to be kicked out," he remarked while picking his papers back up. Your school was one of the more high-end schools in a board of private schools. The tuition was fairly high so almost every student was the child of a politician or something else of the sort. There were many dorms strewn around the campus. The buses were public, yet were dedicated to transporting the students. 

You nodded, agreeing with Gorham. Being kicked out would be awful.

"You're dismissed," he drawled. He began reading again, ignoring you. You turned on your heels and walked out of the room. Once you were out of eye and (ear shot) you took off running. You heading towards the conference room in the library. Hamilton had not specified exactly where the meeting would be held, but practically every student meeting was held there, so you just guessed.

You almost ran into the room but remembering the incident from that morning you slowed down and slid into the room. Everyone looked at you as you closed the door. Had you interrupted someone? You quickly found Burr and sat down next to him. 

"What's going on?" you whispered.

"We were waiting for you," he whispered back. 

"Oh," you said, surprised. Your attention was directed away from Burr as Alexander walked up towards the front of the room. 

"Hello, everyone. I am deeply sorry for the late start," he paused and look at you, "we were waiting for someone, but I'm sure we can all forgive them." The belligerence in Alexander's words suggested that he had yet to forgive you himself. 

"Let's just get right to the point. There are no vandals," he stated, "It was a hoax to get some of the more stubborn people to attend. The real reason I've summoned you here is...," There was a long pause as he surveyed the room. His eyes suddenly lit up. He seemingly realised something. He shook it off immediately but you definitely saw it happen. 

"I brought you together to discuss John's birthday party." A sudden levity fell over the room. You and Burr exchanged a look of pure relief. You were afraid it would be something more...serious. An excited murmur rolled around the table as people began sharing ideas. You smiled and leaned back into your seat. Planning John's party was going to be exciting. You snapped out of your pleasant daydream with a stirring question flooded into your mind. Why would Alexander invite you to plan John's birthday party? Why would he request the help of Aaron, James, and Thomas for that matter? After a moment of extreme deliberating the answer hit you like a wall. Those boys and you used to to be friends with Alexander and the rest of his gang.

"Does Alex want us to become friends again?" you whispered to yourself. 

"It looks like it," Thomas commented from over your shoulder. You jumped, startled. You swiveled around in your chair to face him while you chat. James was standing silently behind his taller friend. 

"This has turned out totally different from what I anticipated," Aaron remarked, also swiveling around. You crossed your legs as you listened. 

"Agreed," Thomas replied, leaning on the wall behind him. 

"Okay, okay, listen up," Alexander said raising his hand, signalling for everyone to quiet down. Thomas and James went back to their seats and sat down. "There are many things we have yet to discuss, so I will get us started. I will assign everyone roles that I believe they will perform best in," Alexander picked up a clipboard from the table and flipped up two pages. 

"I will be the lead planner. Eliza and Hercules will be the decoration team. The food managers will be Angelica and Peggy.  
Lee and Aaron will plan the activities. Lafayette will write the guest list. The entertainment organiser will be Maria; you will work closely with the activity planners. Finally, Thomas and (Y/N) will be supervisors," Alexander said. He was almost speaking too quickly to understand, but you managed. 

"That's all for today, I'll contact you later for the next meeting. Oh, and remember: this is a surprise party, so don't let John suspect a thing," Hamilton said. He proceeded to leave, not waiting for anyone else.

You heaved yourself out of your chair and turned to Aaron.

"You ready to leave?" you inquired. Thomas and James walked up to you both and listen in. 

"I am. Are we all going to head there together?" Aaron asked, standing up and stepping back to form a circle. Thomas glanced over at James, seeking his approval. 

"We're up for that," James said softly. 

"Great! Let's go," you said turning around. You began walking and talking. They all followed along. You all walked out of the school, idly chatting. Most of the talking was between you and Jefferson, as it always was. As you stepped out into the sun you couldn't help but feel happy and grateful to have such great friends. You and Thomas often debated various topics. The conversations frequently got heated but it never damaged your companionship. 

You all sat on the bench, waiting for a bus. The seat was meant to sit three people but you all managed to squeeze on. (Especially since James was so small.) It was crowded but still better than standing or sitting on the ground. You were on the edge of the bench with Jefferson on the right. After making a particularly "lit roast" directed at Thomas he pushed you off the bench. You landed on the ground with a thud, laughing. Thomas moved over so that you couldn't sit back down. 

"Aw, come on you doltish cunt!” you teased.

“Ohhhhhhh someone read their dictionary this morning!” Thomas shot back. You all broke out in laughing. The joy was cut short by James when he broke down into a coughing fit.

“So why were you late?” Thomas asked after James had recovered. You and Aaron shared a short look with each other. 

"I forgot my textbooks and was late to class so Mr Gorham gave me a really short detention," you answered. It wasn't the whole truth, but it still made sense. Any further conversation was cut off by the bus arriving. 

 

The bus let you off right in front of the main entrance. After everyone piled off Thomas insisted that everyone go through the revolving doors at once. It was sort of an old tradition with your friends. 

After a stressful few seconds of shuffling through the door (and getting extremely close to everyone else), you spilled out into the foyer. It was quite the extravagant shopping centre. There were fountains everywhere and elevators at practically every turn. You were amazed when you stepped in. You gazed around, drinking in the beautiful building. The rest of your group had already moved on and you had to jog to catch up with them. 

"So, where are we going to go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting Closed  
> Where do you go?
> 
> a) Livre de Soliei (Book store-Alexander will be there)  
> b) Adrine's (Clothing store-No one will be there)  
> c) Roam the halls (You will run into Lafayette) 
> 
>  
> 
> Please vote in the comments
> 
> Some things:  
> -Nathainel Gorham signed the Declaration of Independence. You know, one of those political people?
> 
> -I don't know if anyone is interested but I'd like someone to be a beta for me (an editor) If you're interested please say so in the comments.  
>   
> -I just got back from a nice trip to Virginia. Super fun, I went to all them houses. So to make up for your wait I decided to make a super long chapter. (And because the drive was soooo long)


	16. Chapter 16

Thomas turned around to meet your gaze.  
"How about the bookstore?" he recommended, "They just got a new volume of Barcious in and I'd love to read it." 

"Sounds good to me," James agreed, beginning to walk in the direction of said store. You happily kept pace with your friends, enjoying the playful banter the four of you shared. As you pushed through a particularly crowded area of the mall, you noticed the top of a strangely familiar head. 

"Is that....Lafayette?" you thought, squinting to get a better look.

"Hey! (Y/N)! Stop staring and get over here!" Thomas called from the store entrance. You ripped your gaze away and hurried over to the others. 

"Heh, sorry about that," you apologized, smiling.

"Come on, let's go get that book," Thomas said while he stepped towards a shelf. You all followed behind closely, excited to see what all the fuss regarding this book was about. As you walked through the store, your eyes couldn't help but linger on all of the books. You loved reading and really wished you could do it more often. Sadly, school had swamped you and all of the book you had read in the last 4 months were assigned. You often struggled to enjoy them, since you had to answer a ton of questions about them afterwards. You all rounded the corner of a shelf and a large podium came into view. It seemed as though this book had just been released and was very popular since all of the shelves were empty except one. "Yes! There's still one left!" Thomas exclaimed, now walking even faster. You giggled to yourself quietly at his antics, although Aaron didn't seem to be enjoying it as much as you were. Just as Thomas was about to grab his book, a hand snatched it away. Shocked, you looked up to see who would have the audacity to take a book while someone was clearly going for it. Your jaw almost dropped to the floor when you saw who it was. Alexander had just snatched the last copy of Barcious from Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please vote in the comments!~
> 
> How do you react?  
> a) be confrontational  
> b) let Thomas handle it  
> c) tell Thomas to let Alex have it
> 
> ~~~~~~~  
> I'm still looking for an editor so if anyone's interested please let me know!


	17. Chapter 17

You were about to flip out at him but checked yourself before you could do so. Thomas is a big boy, he can handle it himself. 

You watched as Thomas looked up to meet Alex's eyes. His stare looked as though it had the power to kill a man, and I seemed as though it would for a moment. 

"What the fuck, Alexander? Couldn't you see that I was clearly going for that?" Thomas hissed. 

"Hey, I got to it first, so back off," Alex sniped back, waving the book carelessly. He turned quickly spun around, "Now, I have places to be, so I'm just going to go pay for this." Thomas stared holes into the back of the other. 

"Well, are you going to do anything?" you asked quietly so that Alex could not hear. 

"What can I do?" he replied, anger still clearly present in his voice. 

"Wait here for a second," you said, walking away from your friends. You ran up to Alexander and lightly tapped him on the back. "Hey, Alex?" you said sweetly, hoping to get his attention. 

"Yeah?" he replied lazily, turning around to meet your eyes. 

"Can I buy that book off you, please?" 

"Why? Did Thomas put you up to this?" his face became suspicious. 

"That doesn't matter. Now c'mon. I'll buy it off of you for, how much does it cost?"

"Twenty bucks,"

"I'll give you thirty," you said, pleading silently through your eyes. You knew how excited Thomas was to read this, and you felt as though you couldn't let him down. 

"Hmm, I don't know... I really want to read this. Make it forty and I'll think about it." 

Forty? That was double the original price. Plus, you'd still have to pay for the book itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you do?
> 
> a) Agree  
> b) Bargain for a cheaper price  
> c) Give up and let him have it
> 
> Super slow updates my dudes


End file.
